Deadly Intentions sneak peaks
by TW-addict
Summary: Exclusive Sneak Peaks that will feature in the story "Deadly intentions" - 3B edition - "Your strength, your power… it runs through your veins, it's in every part of you… especially here" He added, tenderly running the pad of his thumb along her lip, "And I want it… I want you to give it to me willingly"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf = not mine. Anyway I thought I could publish teasers for the 3B part of my story deadly intentions, kinda like a promo but in writing haha. Let me know if you liked and enjoy x**

She hated him. She hated _everything_ he represented. She hated how this thing had put Stiles and them all through hell, hated how he was slowly and surely killing him from the inside out but as much as this hate was clawing her apart she couldn't help how her eyes travelled back up to meet his stare, her body tingling at his cool gaze.

A carefree smirk tugged at his dry lips as he stepped forward, his broad chest pressing against hers and she tried to ignore how appealing that was for her, her gut churning with anticipation.

No Kayla, this was wrong. It wasn't even Stiles. It was some cracked up crazy ass spirit that wanted nothing more than to watch them all die, she shouldn't feel so… so… needy of him, her body buzzing for his touch.

His dry lips ghosted along her forehead and she shivered, hating how it felt like electricity was sparking between them.

"Give it to me" He whispered lowly, his tone dry, "I know you want to"

She gulped, feeling the steady and strong hum of his heartbeat against her chest, "Give you what? I don't have anything you'd want"

He chuckled, that eerie cold chuckle that sent shivers down her spine but still, somehow, managed to make her body come alive, "You know what I'm talking about… give me your _power"_

She slowly titled her head back, their gazes clashing as he smirked, running one hand up her bare arm, tapping each fingertip along her flushed skin before pushing her back into the wall, his stare darkening.

"You don't even realise how much power you have little Hale" He hummed out, his tone dry and brittle but somehow still one of the most fascinating things she had ever heard and _dammit_ -she shouldn't be thinking this, she shouldn't, this was bad, so very _very_ bad but at the same time she didn't want it to stop. He stepped forward again, pinning her arms above her head and with one strong hand, the other gently touching her bottom lip.

She could get out of it if she wanted to, she knew she could, but she didn't want to. Not yet. And a part of her didn't even care how many levels of wrong that was.

"Your strength, your power… it runs through your veins, it's in every part of you… especially here" He added, tenderly running the pad of his thumb along her lip, "And I want it… I want you to give it to me willingly"

Her breathing was shallow and erratic, the edges of her vision blurring with this unexplainable need she had never felt before, not understanding why her body was reacting this way when she knew, she _knew_ , it shouldn't be.

He, the nogitsune, smirked down at her, "It's because I'm ancient and powerful and you, your power, is just as old and dangerous as me. That uncontrollable beast inside you _likes_ me…" His tone darkened as he leaned down a little, his cold lips brushing across her soft ones and making her jolt at the pleasure that warmed her right down to her core.

Fuck, this was so wrong…

She tried to ignore how right he was. And not just about her power, but at how badly she felt like she wanted to help him. It was like the dominant part of her, the encantado cursed part, was overriding her most basic sense of right and wrong… the part that made her human.

She felt a small stuttery gasp breaking free from her lips, her body buzzing as his lips fluttered over hers. Not touching, no, just skimming… like he was trying to entice her.

But she couldn't let that happen. He was evil and dangerous, using Stiles' body to do his bidding. She shouldn't feel like wanting to help him, she should feel ready to kill him.

She flexed her arms in his tight grip, letting her gaze drift up to his cold stare.

"I'll _never_ help you" She whispered, so quietly her voice almost got lost as soon as the words left her lips, "My power… it'll never be yours unless you _take_ it" those once melted honey eyes suddenly darkened, changing into silent fury, fire burning beneath his gaze, "I'm not going to help you ruin Stiles, never. I don't care what it takes…" She trailed off, tilting her head up slowly, adamantly, "… you're going back to the **hell** you came from"

His grip around her wrists tightened to the point where it was painful, her arms aching as he held them above her head, a small wince freeing from her lips.

"Oh, but don't you see?" He asked, a mocking yet furious tone buried deep in those softly spoken words, pressing his clammy forehead against hers, "You already _have_ helped me… more than you know"

It felt like ice water was running through her veins, the colour draining from her face.

"Because… well-" He paused, raising his free hand and gently, tenderly almost, cupping her cheek, his thumb dancing across her cheek bone, "-I'm already inside that pretty little head of yours, and I have been for quite some time"

She couldn't breathe, her chest constricting in panic as waves of dizziness overcame her, forcing her vision to blur and her heart to race wildly inside her chest.

"No… no you're not, I would know" She croaked out, staring up into Stiles' face that was twisted into a sick sense of pleasure and power, "you're messing with me"

"Oh… little Hale…" He tutted, his hand drifting down over her cheek, dancing along her jaw line before running his fingers along the column of her neck, stopping directly over her throbbing and racing pulse beating beneath her sweaty skin, "… too stubborn to see what's right in front of you. All this time, since Stiles made that sacrifice, I've been waiting inside him, gaining power and strength, ready to get the revenge I deserve. Every single time he so much as touched you, or kissed you, or _slept_ with you…" He let out an amused huff, hot breath soaring across her skin as her gut churned, "… that power you have within you… I got"

His hand tightened around her throat, not too tight to restrict her breathing but tight enough she knew he could kill her right here if he wanted to and she felt her body breaking out in an uncomfortable sweat.

She didn't like the way he got under her skin and made it crawl, hated how she started to resent that cold and calculating face he wore when before… _oh god_ before it made her feel nothing but happiness. She hated him… but at the same time, that small supernatural part of her, enjoyed it.

And that was so damn wrong.

She felt the tears clogging up her eyes, frustrated sad and everything in between and tried to jolt her wrists away from his grasp but he was strong and quick and grabbed her arms again before she could push his firm body away from hers, forcefully turning her around and pushing her back up against the wall, holding her still as she squirmed.

"Relax little Hale" She felt his strong body against her back, forcing her in the cramped space and she was sure she heard him chuckle, "It's not like we haven't been in this position before"

She bit her lip, turning her head to the side and gazing back at him, her eyes furious.

"You're not Stiles and I will never help you, no matter how many times you try and get into my head"

He grinned, pressing his head against hers, moving her long hair away from her bare neck so he could glide his lips over the skin, his hands finding their way to her hips and curling his fingers into her delicate hip bones.

"I'm already there" He snarled gently, letting his fingers creep up underneath her top, "Now… be a good girl and give it to me"

She couldn't let him have her power, she couldn't fuel him even more, couldn't allow him to get stronger and more powerful but her mind went blank, like the fuzzy reception on a television screen, and without realising what she was doing she felt a blissful sigh escape her lips, her head tilting back.

"See little Hale?" She was sure she felt him smirk as he finally allowed his lips to hover over her pulse point, lifting a hand to tangle through her hair and pull it back, stone cold lips causing electricity to spark between the two, little black veins spreading out over their skin from each gentle touch.

The power she offered to him on a plate.

"Don't we make the perfect team?"

 **a/n) okay so I decided to do like a snippets story of random upcoming teasers haha so I hope you liked and please pelase review, if you like the idea of teaser snippets I could write more lol… hope you liked this scene, chow**


	2. Chapter 2 - let me go

**Finally got around to editing this haha hope you enjoy this teaser x**

"Stiles..." She whispered, the pad of her thumb brushing across his cheekbone as she held his face in the palm of her hand, heart dropping at how clammy and cool he felt, "I will _never_ give up on you" she vowed fiercely as tears prickled her eyes, "whatever happens we will fight it, tooth and nail... And at the end of it we'll be wondering what all the fuss was about" she forced out a small chuckle, anything to try and calm him down.

His whiskey flecked eyes flitted up to meet hers, his thick eyebrows scrunching together as he stared at her in contemplation, "Kaylz I...-" he faltered, voice cracking, "-I hurt a lot of people, I hurt _you_ and-"

"Shhhh" she hushed gently, moving even further forward on the old ratty sofa in eichen's basement to hold the sides of his face, shaking her head slowly, "you didn't hurt anyone... He did Stiles, the nogitsune, not you" she reassured him, fingertips dancing across his pale skin, "and we will stop him... I'm not losing you Stiles, not to him" she promised, fully intending to keep it, willing to do anything in her will power to make sure Stiles was okay, that was all that mattered right now.

"I haven't got much time" he admitted meekly, panic beginning to dawn on his features.

"Morbid much?" She smirked, her throat aching as she held back the tears, "turn around and lemme check" she added, dropping her hands from his face but still letting them brush across his shoulders, not wanting to let him go, scared that if she did he would disappear from her and she wouldn't be able to get him back.

He dropped his gaze, slowly twisting his body around so his back was to her and Kayla ever so slowly moved her hands down his t-shirt clad back, feeling him shiver underneath her as she gripped the thin material with shaky fingers. Apart of her didn't want to look, she wanted to continue living in denial that Stiles was fine, that nothing was going to happen, that no one was going to take him away from her but as she slipped his tee further up his back she felt her stomach dropping as the angry red lines were already close to being completely faded, each snake like vein tracing its way back, like a countdown. Time was running out. She knew that, how couldn't she? It seemed like at every turn and corner there was a neon sign blaring at her, pointing to the inevitable - that Stiles was slowly but surely slipping away from them, disappearing into the claws of a beast.

Her eyes stung with tears, one hand dusting across the lightning veins with caution. Was this it? Was this how they were going to lose Stiles? After everything they had all been through all it took was a few marks on his back to act like a ticking time bomb? She bit her lip, almost drawing blood as she pushed herself forward to press their bodies together, her lips finding their way to his back to rest there. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be happening. Her arms wound around his waist, securing them both together as her soft lips rested across the angry hot marks.

He didn't have long... Twenty minutes? Half an hour? An hour? Not much longer. Then he would become void... Heartless, emotionless, forced to be trapped in his own mind while a monster took over. But one thing was for sure; she would do anything to make sure they got him back, she didn't care what it took, whatever he needed she would get, no matter what the cost.

Meredith had already warned her to back off, to not get involved as her creepy death radar was going off the charts, but that wasn't going to happen. She didn't care what happened to her, she just needed Stiles to be okay, that was all.

"I'll save you" she muttered against his skin as one of his hands wound around his back to soothingly rub her side whilst the other stroked her wrists that were clinging to his torso, "I promise Stiles, I'll get you back... I won't let him hurt you"

"It's you I'm more worried about" his voice was gravelly but soft, turning his head slightly to the side, "you, my dad, Scott, Melissa, Isaac, Lydia, Allison... You're all the ones that might get hurt"

She shook her head slightly, feeling hot tears beginning to slide down her cheeks, "Stiles... I meant what I said, I will never give up on you... With the possibility of sounding gushy and codependent... You're my world and I will do anything to keep you safe"

"That's what I'm worried about" he muttered as her tears soaked into his skin, "Kaylz, I want you to promise me something?" And she nodded against his back, still clinging to him for dear life, "I want you to... To let go" and she pulled back in shock, shaking her head quickly, "I need you to let go of me"

"No... _No"_ he turned around, a devastated look plastered over his face, "never Stiles, I will _never_ let go, don't say that"

"Kaylz... If things do go south, which I know they will, I need you to do what you have to" he told her, his voice strong as his hands threaded into her hair, "I need you to look at me like the bad guy and not the guy that you love... Can you do that?"

"No" she was stubborn and strong, determined to not be backed into a corner... She wasn't giving up on Stiles, no way, "no I can't because you're not a bad guy Stiles, you're not"

"Not yet" his voice was filled with dread and terror, "Kaylz... I'll be long gone but-but if you can be strong and do what you have to then you could save a lot of lives. I can't stand the thought of hurting you again"

"Maybe... But at what cost?" She retaliated back, her voice cracking, "at the cost of you? At the cost of knowing I destroyed the one person that I... That I saw a future with? Stupid senior year pranks and college parties? Hell I was even beginning to want to... To maybe have a family with you one day, especially after everything we've lost... that's what you've done to me Stiles... You've made me fall in love with you and I-I can't let that go, I can't, I _won't"_

"Then don't think of it as letting go" he whispered, pulling her forward so their foreheads were touching, "think of it as starting something new... Maybe we'll still get that future but if we can't... You can, you can be so amazing... So inspiring... You can be anything you want and anyone would be a fool not to fall in love with you" his hand trailed down her cheek to caress her jawline, staring deeply into her eyes, "and I really want to be there with you Kaylz but... But I don't think I will be"

"Don't say that... Don't... I'm saving you, I'm saving you and that's final. I don't care what it takes, you can't scare me away Stiles"

A small quirk appeared over his chapped lips, his honey glazed eyes glistening with tears, "always so damn stubborn" he whispered, hot breath washing over her face, "I should've known that"

"I'm not giving up. Not on you" she repeated, her voice wavering with emotion, "because... Because I know hope is hard to find but I have faith in you, okay Stiles? I have faith in you, I'm betting on you so damn hard because I know... I know you're a fighter and I know you'll come back to me, I know it"

His eyes swept across her face, one hand trailing up her arm to soothe her shoulder, "you can be my hope" he whispered delicately, "and you never know... Maybe we'll still get senior prank night"

She chuckled tearfully, her hands still clinging to his torso directly over his rib cage as he brought her forward into a slow sweet kiss, his chapped lips tender and loving as they moved over hers with ease and affection, each touch sending a tingle down her spine.

They didn't have much time. Her fingers danced across his bare back as she pulled off his tee slowly, holding him close as he held himself above her, tender touches being pressed into her skin. Time was running out. The inevitable was happening. Each passing second was disappearing into the void, never to be got back. She clung to him, fingertips brushing over the wild strands of veins that were slowly creeping back into shelter, getting ready for the ugly beast to rear its head.

 **a/n) I'm trash I know HAHAHAH I'm totally updating deadly intentions soon but I had this in my drafts so figured I should post it to keep everyone satisfied haha please review and I hope you enjoyed xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 - Won't break a promise

**Disclaimer : teen wolf is not mine, hope you like this next snippet xxx**

"Kayla, Kaylz baby keep looking at me" He pleaded desperately, his voice wavering under the intense weight of so many heartbreaking emotions, his throat aching with deep sadness, "listen to my voice okay? Just listen to my voice and hold on"

She was trying. Oh god was she trying. But it was hard. His voice, craving reassurance, sounded echoey and far away, her eyes slipping shut. The pain was so overwhelming, so intense, that she had gone numb, the only feeling was Stiles' rapid heartbeat thundering against her back, his hot breath hyperventilating against her ear and his strong hands gripping hers tightly to press against the open wound that had torn her chest apart, warm blood bubbling out faster than they could stop it.

Her head was lolling on his shoulder as she tried to pull herself from the hazy cold darkness threatening to pull her down into its depths, holding onto his voice like an anchor. Through the blurriness she glanced down and all she could see was red. It was violent and overwhelming and oh so dangerous.

"S-Stiles... Y-Your c-c-clothes" her voice cracked, blood seeping into her throat, "b-blood... It... W-W-won't come-o-o-out" she abruptly cut her raspy muddled words off as she coughed, that horrible copper substance spilling into her mouth like poison.

"Shhhhh" he soothed, digging his hands against the gaping hole in her chest, his fingers slick with blood, "it's okay. Everything's okay, you're gonna be fine. Just listen to my voice Kaylz"

She had never felt so tired in her life, her body failing, each breath raspy and quick, her lungs aching desperately for air that never came.

God... She was so tired...

"No... No, no, no, no, no Kayla... Kaylz, look at me" his hand, wet with warm dark blood tilted her chin against his shoulder so she was staring up at him with wide panicked eyes, metallic blood silently choking her like a strong hand tightening around her windpipe, "keep looking at me Kaylz... That's it" he tried to praise but he sounded choked up, clear tears cascading down his cheeks and dripping off his jawline, "that's it, you're doing great Kaylz"

"S-Sti... S-S-Stiles... I lo-lo... l-lov..."

"I know" he hushed with a sob, cupping her cheek, "I know Kaylz but don't speak, you gotta save your energy" he whispered, those gentle fingers stroking her cheek to try and relax her, keep her comfortable, "just keep looking at me okay? Promise me you'll keep your eyes open"

Thick congealed blood continued to crawl up her windpipe, curling and tightening like a snake but she couldn't answer, she couldn't even move as her chest heaved and spasmed, bitter tasting blood pooling from her mouth and spilling down her chin, her entire body shaking from blood loss.

"It's okay, it's okay, everything's okay" Stiles soothed gently, using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away the blood, those deep golden brown eyes full of panic and fear as he held her to his body, his eyelashes wet and sticking to his cheek, "you promised me you would stay alive... And you don't break your promises" he whimpered, "you're gonna be fine"

By this point all she could see through the darkness threatening to swallow her whole was his eyes. She was fixated on them, immersed in the pools of golden honey that calmed her down. She didn't feel scared anymore, she didn't feel much of anything. All she knew was he was holding her, cradling her limp body and she felt safe. Safer than she had felt in a long time. The agonising ripping pain that sent jolts of electricity surging through her body faded away into nothing.

 _The calm after the storm._

Except for one thing. Stiles was right.

She didn't break her promises and she didn't intend to break this one. Not now, not ever.

 **a)n) just another small snippet haha hope you liked and please review, see ya next time you awesome peeps xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 - To Stiles,

Kayla sat numbly on Stiles' computer chair, staring blankly at the pristine clear paper in front of her, the pen handing loosely in her grasp.

She didn't know where to start. Out of _everything_ she could possibly say nothing came to mind. It was like she was frozen in this state of shock and denial, not quite ready to accept whatever bad fate was waiting for her or the others.

Everything that had happened, everything that _will_ happen, will have disastrous consequences. She knew that. Things were unraveling and nothing they did seemed to be good enough to stop it.

So she was prepared... She was prepared for the worst because that's what she did. And maybe, just a small part of her, had accepted that. People were going to die regardless, she just had to make sure it wasn't the people she loved, it wasn't the person she loved.

That was her job - helping her friends and protecting Stiles, no matter the cost. He may not like it, he would try and push her away to protect her but at the end of the day she wouldn't listen. She never listened, not when it came to saving him.

So she just blinked blearily, chewing on her bottom lip and glancing down at the paper once again.

Whatever happened she was prepared for it, she just _had_ to remember that.

Adjusting the ballpoint point pen in her grip she hunched over the desk, scrawling out one single name at the top of the paper in her messy but articulate writing, pausing soon after in thought and gazing sadly at the name.

 _Stiles,_

That was all but it brought on so many emotions she felt her throat closing up, forcing the tears back.

Stiles hadn't been Stiles for a long time and she was scared he might not be ever again. If she couldn't save him, what would happen? Would the nogitsune stay there, using his body for all these evil acts as he was forced to watch? Would he slowly die away, the pressure of the nogitsunes spirit killing him painfully and slowly? Or would he become the nogitsune wholly?

She didn't know and she wasn't prepared to find out. Whatever it took to save him she would do it, time and time again, no questions asked. If she even had to kill or be killed then so be it.

 **She was prepared for the worst.**

Pulling together her resolve she focused back on the paper, her shaky hand scratching letters onto paper, letting the words flow as best they could.

 _Stiles Stilinski. My Stiles Stilinski. My guy. I don't even know where to start. Having to put pen to paper is the hardest thing I have ever done... Having to write to you not knowing the outcome. Not even knowing if you will ever read it, or if I'm even there to read it with you. God I feel so stupid because a simple bit of paper doesn't do what I say justice, it doesn't do **us** justice. There's so much I want to say to you right now. To tell you I'm sorry... To thank you... To tell you everything is going to be okay... To say I love you one last time, just in case._

She frowned, her hand stilling.

She didn't want this to be goodbye - but why did she suddenly feel like it was?

 **A)n) I'm bad with the teases haha whoopsies haha hope you like and please please review ahha see ya soon xxx and I can't wait to y'all read the rest if this letter it's a real tear jerker I promise Ahhaa xxx**


End file.
